<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Side of Friendship by Kisuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287081">With a Side of Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru'>Kisuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Food, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki brings Hagumi croquettes for a snack break when she comes to fetch her at her softball meeting. She doesn't expect she will eat the croquettes with her, but Hagumi has a convincing argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitazawa Hagumi &amp; Okusawa Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With a Side of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts">ried (riiiied)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misaki flopped down on the bottom bleacher that overlooked the softball field. She had not expected the seats would be so crowded with onlookers. Friends and teachers of the players filled out the scattered seats behind her, standing to cheer and wave for them to work hard.<br/>
<br/>
The teams on the diamond chased each other back and forth. She surveyed the field as Hagumi dashed out of the opposing group’s shadow and kicked the ball into their goal. Hagumi jumped and high-fived one of her teammates.<br/>
<br/>
“Lively, huh? She can give me a run for my money. She is fast,” Misaki said. She didn’t think she could ever reach that level of play. “Impressive.” She smiled, cracking open the lunchbox’s lid. She placed it next to her on the bleacher.<br/>
<br/>
The teams on the field separated. Several minutes passed before footsteps pounded the grass and approached Misaki.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Mii-kun!” Hagumi shouted. She skidded to a stop as she reached her, nearly bumping into her knees. “Isn’t it too early? I didn’t know you were coming to see me after softball practice?”<br/>
<br/>
“I came to get you for band practice. We have a last minute change in plans. Oh, and Michelle won’t be coming today,” Misaki said. She patted the lunchbox. “But we have a little time before that. I brought a snack from your place.”<br/>
<br/>
Neat rows of croquettes lined up the four sections of the box. Each section of the box was presumably a different flavor.<br/>
<br/>
Hagumi’s eyes lit up. “Wow! Thanks a lot. I really needed a pick-me-up after using all my energy running out there.” Hagumi plopped on the bleacher’s edge next to the lunchbox and dug out a croquette.<br/>
<br/>
While she nibbled on her snack, Misaki scooted her legs out and leaned back on her hands. She looked up at the sky. The evening sun was low for late afternoon, and a flock of birds soared overhead.<br/>
<br/>
“Here, here. Have one,” Hagumi urged.<br/>
<br/>
Misaki shrugged. “No. They’re for you,” she said. “I don’t want to eat them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uwah?” Shocked, Hagumi stuffed the croquette in her mouth as though she was pinched, biting off the strand of beef hanging out of its side. “Naw wah!” She pushed the lunchbox towards Misaki’s side. She gestured wildly, nodding.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not hungry—“<br/>
<br/>
“Mii-kun, I can’t eat them <em>all</em> on my own. That’s not fair,” Hagumi said. She took a decisive gulp of the croquette. “Besides, I realized I was hungry because you’re here. You have to eat, or it’s awkward.”<br/>
<br/>
“Awkward? Well… I don’t mind waiting. Aren’t they your favorite? You should enjoy your favorites,” Misaki said. She didn’t mind eating something else later, even if it was after band practice.<br/>
<br/>
“Croquettes are the absolute best. I love, love croquettes with my whole heart!” Hagumi smiled. She drank a bit from the water bottle under her arm before reaching out for two more fluffy skinned croquettes at the same time. She munched on one blissfully. “That’s why I want to share with you. I only got hungry because eating with you is fun. I want you to share what I’m feeling.”<br/>
<br/>
“Share what you’re… feeling?” Misaki turned towards her. It wasn’t a strange thing to say. Not any stranger than their usual. She didn’t get the fuss. “It’s just food. I mean, they taste good, but…”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! The crunchy, sweet, meat flavor is really, really good. Our new recipe for potato croquettes with little meat pieces – you brought some, the ones on the top left — have a recipe that melt on your tongue. It’s kind of addictive.” She threw her hands up in the air, unable to contain her excitement. “It’s delicious. You want to taste test a little, too, right? I can’t just sit here while you can’t enjoy it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay,” Misaki said, narrowing her eyes at the lunchbox. Deep down, she was touched Hagumi connected her to food, in her own way. “That’s a pretty convincing argument. Well… time to try it.” She searched through the assortment of croquettes before she settled on the potato flavored ones Hagumi bragged about. She took a careful bit of it.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you like it?” Hagumi leaned closer.<br/>
<br/>
Misaki was prepared to give a simple affirmative “yes” as her answer, because she didn’t doubt the talent and patience that went into their creation. The delightful blast of flavor buzzed on her tongue. The creamy texture of mashed potatoes, chicken, and minced onions danced on her tongue in tandem. “I-I thought you were exaggerating.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, right?” Hagumi rocked back and forth. “They fill you with a warm feeling.”<br/>
<br/>
Again, Misaki glanced between Hagumi and the bitten center of her croquette. Eating with her was another perspective into these things, and she could share that amazement. Giving in, she chewed off another bite, larger this time. The scent of the meat was even stronger.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Misaki said. “They do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>